1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the preparation of synthetic lubricant base stocks, and more particularly to synthetic lubricant base stocks having improved properties, made by co-reacting poly(isobutylene) and long-chain linear olefins by means of certain acidic montmorillonite clay catalysts.